


We Were(wolf) Made for Each Other

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shiro, Breeding Kink, Fighting so they can fuck, Galra Keith, I fucking hate curtains, Knotting, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Omega Shiro, People Being Dicks, Shiro is a puppy, Slick as Lube, Top Keith, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Shiro, alien dicks, ass eating, sexy stuff, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: In a world where Shifters live alongside humans, one particular werewolf has a fated meeting with an Alien.Or, Omega Shiro in heat meets Alpha Keith in rut!
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	We Were(wolf) Made for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> What a terrible title I am so sorry...
> 
> Mind the tags this is A/B/O!

Keith had always been a hard worker. Listen to commands, follow through on tough missions and above all else? Do whatever is best for the Blade. Keith could never be considered as a selfish person in any regard.

That didn’t change when he was sent off on a diplomatic mission to the planet earth. He was half human, half Galra, so Kolivan assumed he would be a perfect fit for such a mission. Keith accepted of course, but secretly loathed being sent on these types of errands.

They were boring, stuffy and too damn formal for his liking. The young Blade would have preferred to be on some distant planet, covered in dirt and blood, fighting pirates in hand to hand combat. 

His mind must have wandered because apparently a question had been asked of him.

“What?” Keith snapped a bit too forcefully, a slight air of annoyance in his voice that he tried to clear his throat through. He made himself soften and asked again. 

“Sorry, could you repeat that?”

The officer had shrunk down in their seat after being snapped at, waving a hand and stuttering that it wasn’t important. All of which just pissed Keith off even more. Thankfully, a different human, what was his name again? Holt? Decided to step in.

“He was asking about your secondary gender, and although I must say that is quite rude of a question to be asking one of our guests here on a diplomatic mission… I was curious myself…” Sam Holt ducked his head, drawing his hand through messy brown locks in embarrassment.

Keith was a bit surprised. From what he had learned from his mother, humans only had one biological sex, although the social constructs of their gender identity was an entirely different discussion. However, there were more species on the planet called earth than just humans, of which Keith had assumed also possessed more than one sexual trait.

“Did you not read the provided report on Galran culture and identity? I believe there was an extensive section on our two secondary genders with specific traits?” Keith might have been a bit snippy but to be honest he really just didn’t understand what more they could want. He sighed, deciding to explain it in a simple manner for the humans in attendance.

“In addition to our primary biological sex as male or female, the Galra also possess a secondary gender as either Alpha or Omega. That’s it…”

Keith’s very helpful description of such a complex topic left much to be desired, however, it was the messy haired Sam Holt that actually stepped in to assist.

“Oh yes of course I’ve read all of the provided documents multiple times! Please send my thanks again to your research scientists for providing me with so much information!” Sam grinned lopsidedly yet it was easy and comforting as Keith found himself relaxing slightly.

“I was a bit more curious about the potential differences between species! I can think of a couple here on earth, off the top of my head, that also display secondary gender… Wonder what the similarities and differences are for societal considerations?!” Sam continued on muttering to himself with that same funny grin, to which Keith recognized from the Blade’s own scientists as being overly excited about something.

This human wasn’t so bad, Keith sighed to himself and was about to give another overly simplified answer before the first man interjected the Holt’s ramblings.

“No, I was asking if you were an Omega?” The man, Keith had no idea or care for his name, actually dared to smirk. 

Keith was half a second away from leaping across the table and tackling the man for such an incredibly rude comment when the lead human, a general or something, cleared her throat in an attempt to move the meeting along. The other Blades in attendance looked at one another before turning to Keith, questioning silently if their interim leader would cause a diplomatic incident or not.

Keith took a deep breath and held it, calming the rage flowing through his veins. When he opened his eyes then shone a brilliant violet, pupils narrowing into slits and grinning with a menacing snarl as every human at that table visibly recoiled. Keith directed all of that rage filled energy at the man, watching him turn ghostly white with fear.

“I, Keith Kogane, Captain for the Blade of Mamora, am Alpha. You would do wisely to remember…  _ human. _ ”

  
  


\---

  
  


It had been far too long since the last time Shiro had a chance to head out into the woods for a run. The last few weeks had been absolute hell, what with his break-up, work piling up on him, classes to teach and brats to set straight… and having to go off his suppressants.

His regular doctor had warned him that staying on suppressants for long periods of time could mess with his hormones, send him into fits of emotional highs and lows. But it wasn’t until he nearly broke down and cried in front of a first year class of cadets remembering the nasty things his (now ex) boyfriend had said the night before that he knew something was wrong.

“Shiro, I know this is hard but you need to take a break. In fact, I’m prescribing you one!” His doctor had insisted, informing the sniffling buff man to stop his meds, get out and let loose.

“No work for two weeks! Set yourself straight, go for a run at least once a day and then we can discuss putting you back on the meds, okay?”

So that’s exactly what Shiro had done. The first week was hell, he couldn’t stop crying at the littlest things, and spent more time out in the woods running through the trees at break-neck speed than doing anything else. The doctor was right, it was exactly what he needed.

The morning air was cool against his bare skin as Shiro breathed out a happy sigh, pulling on his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt with ease. It was day ten of his little vacation and truthfully Shiro wouldn’t have minded if it went on a little longer. Maybe he should send a message to his doctor asking for another week? Would that be okay?

Shiro began the trek back to his car, parked in the designated zone just outside of the forest. This place was a bit far from the Garrison base where he worked, but out of the minimal places he could go to run, legally, this forest was by far his favourite.

DESIGNATED SHIFTER PARK

NO HUNTING

NO PETS

Shiro eyed the sign at the start of the trail and huffed. Truthfully, he was grateful that over the years government legislation had changed to properly address discrimination against Shifters, in the workplace and other spaces. Shifters, being the politically correct term, were also known as werecreatures. In Shiro’s case specifically? He was a big ol’ Werewolf. Whereas most humans referred to them as Shifters, they usually referred to each other by what type they shifted into; cats, bats, rats… any and all types existed alongside humans.

They had never been a secret per say… Most communities tended to keep to themselves, but with the ‘age of information’ came a hell of a lot of MISinformation. Humans couldn’t be turned, as was popular in movies and cheesy teen dramas. They didn’t lose control at the full moon and hunt down prey like rapid, well, animals. There were cases of Shifters having issues with aggression and violent tendencies, but so did some humans so what was the problem? Oh yeah, they had fangs and claws, right.

Shiro was particularly huffy at the ‘NO PETS’ part of the sign, as if when he shifted all of a sudden he had a craving for Pomeranian that needed to be filled. More fake news, Shifters ‘could’ hunt and eat in their animal forms, but rarely would they… the thought of killing then eating raw flesh, fur and bone was not very appealing in the least.

Shiro arrived back at his car, a sleek black mustang he rescued from the junkyard and rebuilt in his spare time, placing his thumb on the biopad to unlock the trunk. A wonderfully helpful method for Shiro to get into his car without having to worry about losing his keys in the forest. Sitting there was his prosthetic, another item he really hadn’t wanted to lose during the shift.

After the accident… after losing his arm and coming away with more than a few scars, Shiro thought it would be impossible to shift and be able to run free once more. The doctors had promised that ‘new and exciting’ animal prostheses could allow him to run without much of an issue, but when he tried the wolf had absolutely  _ hated  _ them.

So instead, Shiro learned how to run, jump, even fight in wolf form with only three legs. His sleek black coat, similar to the shininess of his mustang, was now marred with scars and worst of all? The somewhat long strip of white fur starting from between his eyes and moving down the back of his neck. He looked like a gods damn skunk and if it was even remotely possible to dye his coat as a wolf he would have done it ages ago.

But instead, his friend Matt had told him how bad-ass it looked, more of a diamond shaped blaze rather than a skunk stripe. That same friend had also told Shiro about the Shifter park a little further away, but that you could actually apply for designated times of use. Absolutely perfect for the loner types… More often used for, well…

Shiro didn’t have a mate. Well, he  _ did  _ have one but that ended immediately after the accident. Adam was nothing if not supportive and kind, and Shiro didn’t want to ruin his friend’s chances of finding someone… Whole.

The break-up wasn’t amicable, Shiro had said some terrible things but he had succeeded in sending the Alpha off in search of another mate. They still talked once in a while, in fact Adam was expecting his third pup pretty soon Shiro remembered. He needed to send a care package or something off to them as congratulations.

Having his arm securely back in place and slipping in behind the wheel of his car, Shiro opted to check his phone before heading off to the grocery store. These past few days had been especially good for his meal planning and work-out regime. 

Emails, most of them already being redirected to the substitute in change of all his classes while on break. A few unknown calls, probably reporters or telemarketers, three texts from Matt that were all meme related and…

The phone rang in Shiro’s hand as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Admiral Sandra?” Shiro answered with a quizzative note to his voice. It was unusual for the Admiral to call Shiro on a good day… but since she was one of the people responsible for his not-so-voluntary leave… why would she be calling?

“Shiro, I need you to come in.” Her clipped, stern voice almost sounded worried and Shiro had to swallow back his surprise for the second time.

“Is it the Galra? Do we need to mobilize?” Shiro’s voice was quiet in the soft interiour of his car but he had already grounded himself for the worst case scenario.

“Worse…” Sandra actually sighed and Shiro tensed up immense.

A small flicker flame licked up his spine at his emotional response which Shiro immediately recognized as the beginnings of his Heat. Fucking great… Thankfully, he could easily ignore it for the time being.

“Worse?” Shiro’s voice questioned with a worried undertone as he braced himself. Only to be surprised for a third time.

“A diplomatic incident of unfathomable proportions.”

What? What the hell could have happened?

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith hadn’t meant to explode, really he tried to keep it together for the sake of the mission but… That [MAN] pissed him off SO much!

So there he was, pacing in a smaller waiting area that contained refreshments and comfy chairs for the diplomatic envoy. His blood felt like it was on fire, something he had rarely experienced except for-

Wait. WAIT…

Keith stopped dead in his tracks and immediately called for Regis, one of his most trusted companions… To ask for the date.

“The date? Ohhhhh that date…” Regis pulled up a schedule he kept in his data pad for every single member of the Blades… except for Kolivan for some reason.

It was, well, calculated rut/heat schedules based on last recordings, usual length, and intensity. Keith’s were some of the most difficult dates to pin down, making certain missions more complicated than they really needed to be. But Regis was pretty good with staying on top of everything.

Even if Keith’s rut was due, it shouldn’t be affecting him this badly on some backwater planet that didn’t even have… 

“That man, the annoying one from the meeting.. He was human… Wasn’t he?” Keith had always prided himself in his level of control, keeping his emotions and actions in line. Doing whatever was necessary for the mission but…

Regis continued to play around on his pad, which for some reason  _ really  _ annoyed Keith… and sort of gave him an answer.

“Well first… no you aren’t really due for anything for like… another month? However with your history I wouldn’t be surprised if this was one of those rare skipping ones…” Regis, the usually rambunctious and hilarious jokester actually gave Keith a look of pity. Not good.

“As for your other question… Hmm… It appears that there were two, sorry no… one of the attendants couldn’t make it to the meeting…” Regis kept pausing and it was making Keith angry. He cleared his throat to inspire his subordinate to hurry up with the explanation.

“They are called Shifters, a species that is capable of changing form into a specific creature and that… also contain secondary sexual traits.” Regis frowned as he tapped a few more buttons then sighed.

“That man was apparently an Alpha of his species…”

Well, that explained a lot! Keith wasn’t usually one to get into unnecessary fights, on the contrary, he was almost always calm and collected during such matters. But when he was nearing a rut? Pissing Keith off was the last thing anyone should have been doing. However, this wasn’t entirely the fault of the other earthians, earth-kin? Whatever… Keith sighed, plopping down onto one of the couches as he hung his head between his open knees and let out a loud growl.

Probably not the best idea… As he noticed a human had knocked on the door and entered just as the sound left Keith’s throat.

“Ah, um, fuck I’m sorry! Oh shit, sorry for swearing too!” That messy hair looked familiar, Keith thought, but with a younger face.

The young Blade chose to keep his mouth shut just in case he snapped at the human and only made this entire situation worse. Thankfully, Regis stepped in with a smile.

“We offer our apologies… Captain Kogane is not… feeling well. However, he shall return to the meeting shortly to finish up proceedings.” Ever the diplomat, Regis winked at the handsome young man before he nodded and left quite quickly.

“Return? Do you think that’s wise?” Keith really didn’t want to go back, especially if his rut was beginning to rear its ugly head.

“Unfortunately, if you do not wish to cause more of an incident you will need to return and finish the meeting. I have already arranged for a three day reprieve before the next one without much issue. If anything, the humans believe they have caused the incident and are more than willing to do whatever is necessary to placate our delegation…” Regis frowned, not entirely sure what the Admiral had meant when she spoke to him prior but he wasn’t too worried about it.

Keith simply nodded, violet eyes closed tightly as he steadied his breathing before letting out a long, shaky sigh. He could do this, in fact he had done much worse and as long as there were no more surprises he would be fine.

No more… Surprises…

  
  


\---

  
  


Shiro felt like.. Well, shit. He had somehow made it back to the Garrison during rush hour, sweaty and uncomfortable, whilst also almost getting into an accident with a bike messenger. No matter, he was a good little soldier and had made a promise to Admiral Sandra to lend a hand.

Even though his hands were clammy and he sort of wanted to throw up when he walked through the back door into the officers training room and was hit with a wall of _smell_.

Shiro’s hormones were beyond fucked up, made obvious even more so when he actually whimpered at the scent of another Shifter that had been in the training room hours prior. He couldn’t even tell if they were Alpha or Omega, it had just triggered that primal part of his brain and… fuck could he really do this?

Okay, first change out of sweatpants and into something more professional. Unfortunately, the dress uniform Shiro usually kept in his office was currently at the cleaners. He wasn’t supposed to be working so he thought, hey I should get these nice and clean! 

That being the case he opted for a less-formal-yet-still-professional training uniform he often wore when working with the cadets in hand to hand combat. The black trousers were a bit stretchier, hugging Shiro’s thick, muscular thighs and allowing him a higher range of movement. A white button up long sleeve shirt tucked neatly into his pants, also consisting of this wonderfully stretchy material that appeared to almost be painted on.

For some reason Matt had always given him a hard time about this outfit, yet Shiro never really understood why.

‘You look like a walking sex dream you dumb-ass!!!'

‘What? No I don’t…’

_Matt flailing wildly up and down Shiro’s sinful form making weird grunting animal noises in the process_

Shiro quickly threw on one of the black ties he kept in his locker, taking an extra second to make sure it wasn’t crooked but at this point he really didn’t know what he was about to walk into. The only problem was a jacket. He had one, oh boy did he have one… Sighing, there really wasn’t much Shiro could do at this point.

He grabbed the leather biker jacket from his locker and headed out of the change room at a brisk pace. 

The hallways were fairly deserted at this time of day, classes being over a few hours ago and the work day wrapping up. He had known about the intergalactic meeting, even wanted to attend and meet some cool alien diplomats, but unfortunately his medical leave took precedent. 

That didn’t mean people weren’t still milling about. Shiro passed a couple cadets that… gave him a bit of a weird look? Then there was an officer that _definitely_ did the ‘ol once over up and down Shiro’s body. He wanted to stop and call the guy out, what the fuck was his problem?! But there was no time for that.

Striding forward with purpose, Shiro finally made it to the meeting room and thankfully, the first person he saw was a (somewhat) friendly face.

“Oh thank the stars!!!!! When Sandra said you’d be coming I nearly burst into tears- what the fuck are you wearing?!?!” Matt was just about to run into Shiro’s arms fake crying when he stopped and, like those other people… gave Shiro a thorough gawking.

“My uniform is out getting cleaned, all my other clothes are at home and I didn’t have time to go get them! It was either this or my sweatpants and tank top!” Shiro was _almost_ shouting, but not quite as he looked around and noticed there were a few other people standing around outside of the meeting room.

“Well… Between the sexy, um, business biker look and the tousled sex hair I don’t really know what to say…” Matt always had a way with words.

“What?!” Shiro looked around desperately for a mirror, but before he could even run his hands through his hair to try to fix that mess the doors _wooshed_ open and a very (calmly) distressed Admiral Sandra walked out.

“Captain Shirogane, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please enter and we shall update you on the proceedings.” Not shockingly, she also gave Shiro a quick look over, brow pinching _slightly_ as if she wanted to say something but refrained from doing so.

He wasn’t even going to be debriefed before meeting the delegation? Was that wise? Shiro worried the inside of his cheek but put on his best professionally-friendly-but-not-too-friendly smile as he strode into the room with confidence-

-before nearly falling flat on his ass by the overpowering scent of a pissed off Alpha… In rut.

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith had really, _really_ tried to calm himself down enough before entering the meeting room once more. Unfortunately, several things happened that were just beyond the universe’s control.

For one, apparently that annoyingly terrible human-alpha guy needed to stay.. AND speak next. Both of which Keith could have dealt with if not for the fact that the asshole seemed intent on pissing the Blade off.

Not just Keith… but the other Blades as well. 

“Was my explanation clear or should I repeat it in a different manner?” _you’re stupid and I’ll need to dumb it down for you!_

Sure, that man didn’t actually say that to Regis when he requested a follow-up example to one of the reported topics, the entire thing was too poorly explained even the other humans in the room were furrowing their brows in confusion so the question was more than fairly warranted. 

Keith hadn’t remembered shooting up from his seat, the chair clattering to the floor as a snarl fell from his lips… He also didn’t recall leaping gracefully over the table and posturing to that man standing at the front of the room.

The young Blade, however, did come back to himself as a hush fell over the room at the unnatural display of animalistic instinct right in front of them.

Keith breathed deeply, which was his final mistake. The scent of a pompous, riled up Alpha filled his nose and he was two seconds away from taking down that man swarming his vision, consequences be damned.

_Defend. Territory. Unwanted Alpha…_

Keith’s mind was slipping when a strange noise reached his ears. Had the door opened? When did that happen? Time wasn’t exactly making sense to the rutting Blade, well, nothing was really making sense for that matter...

Scent. Like an explosion across his consciousness the scent of something ethereal and exotic, intoxicating and exhilarating hit him like a battle cruiser travelling at light-speed before his eyes could find the source.

There was an Omega… In Heat.

Keith’s head snapped towards the door, eyes morphing into a brilliantly vibrant shade of violet as his pupils became like slits, narrowing down on the one form in the room that now mattered. A heady, reverberating sound bubbled up from Keith’s lungs as he forcefully stopped it in its tracks, finally coming back to himself somewhat to feel embarrassed by his behaviour.

Fuck, wow what a fucking impression that was! Keith was about to apologize to the human delegation, even considering prostrating himself (to that beautiful Omega) and ask for their forgiveness. 

However, a certain _someone_ had another idea.

“Takashi??? What the hell are you doing here? You’re in heat!”

  
  


\---

  
  


After Shiro managed to (metaphorically) pick himself up off the meeting room floor, face a burning red of instant arousal and embarrassment… HE was the last person that Shiro wanted to hear.

The Omega saw fucking red in that moment.

“Officer Cardboardson, I was _requested_ to be here to clean up _your_ initial indiscretions and terrible behaviour… And that’s Captain Shirogane to you!”

Shiro’s voice rang out steady and strong through the room. A ripple of that magic possessed by Shifters caused every person there to latch onto every single one of the Omega’s words… except for the person being addressed of course.

“My behaviour?! You’re the one walking around in that _state_!” A shrill voice answered and Shiro had finally had enough.

He strode further into the room on jelly legs, yet he was steady and determined to end this once and for all.

“You want to do this here? In front of an entire alien delegation we are attempting to make a treaty with? Fine!” Shiro’s voice wavered only slightly, and he could have swore he saw something shift out of the corner of his eye.

“ _YOU_ left _ME_... Not the other way around! Something about being ‘too career oriented’ and ‘not attentive enough to your needs’... What you really meant was that you wanted some sort of sweet little Omega to beg for your knot! Fuck you, and more importantly… Get the FUCK out of MY meeting. Now, Curtis!”

There was absolutely no room for misinterpretation as the entire room stilled from the most unpleasant sensations they had most likely ever felt in their lives. The humans in the room would have probably described it as a chill in the air, the rumoured ‘someone must be walking over my grave’ feeling, but every single one of the Blades knew it for what it really was… the souring of an Omegan heat.

Three Blades actually grabbed a hold of Keith, anticipating the now rutting Alpha to tackle and rip that nasty-ass human alpha to shreds. Thankfully, the [man] at least had the wherewithal to leave, tail between his legs as he finally stepped out of the room.

Shiro wanted to cry, he could feel himself shaking and absolutely hated how weak and vulnerable he felt. But that scent… He looked over and caught the smoldering gaze of the Alpha that first punched the air from his lungs with such an overwhelming _need_...

… And nearly whined.

No, fuck no not again. Shiro wanted to run, to hide away and cry for the next three days. Maybe shift into his wolf form and gallop off into the sunset and never look back… He couldn’t believe he had just said all of that in front of his coworkers AND an alien delegation that they needed to make nice with?! He just couldn’t-

“Shiro? You okay?” Matt was the first to step into the Omega’s space and place a solid hand on Shiro’s shoulder. It instantly grounded him, bringing a wave of calm as he nearly slumped into his best friend's arms. Matt helped Shiro into a nearby chair as Admiral Sandra stepped forward to speak.

“My… sincerest apologies to the delegation for that highly inappropriate outburst. Captain Shirogane had been, is technically still on, medical leave. I requested his return to address the… situation. Again, I deeply apologize for my subordinates' behaviour.” She gave Shiro a look of disappointment out of the corner of her eye, sighing at what she must have thought was a terrible mistake on her part.

“I shall ask him to leave and-”

“NO!!!” A sudden outburst startled the entire room as Keith pushed away from the Blades holding onto him and stalked forward with a deep growl. His gaze was caught on the Omega, heat soured and suffering in front of him. There was only one thing he could do…

“Everyone leave, now.” 

The statement was full of power and finality as the other Blade members looked between themselves then to the sick Omega. Regis was the first to move towards the door, beckoning his fellow comrades to trust their leader and follow. Soon enough the humans all slinked off towards the exit as well, happy enough to get the hell out of such an uncomfortable situation. Only Matt remained behind, worried for Shiro’s safety and well being.

“Shiro, I don’t think…” Matt looked up at the posturing Alpha, eyes nearly burning holes into his very soul. Matt had to swallow a few times to try to speak again but there was no need.

Shiro raised his head, looking up at his best friend and smiled warmly, patting Matt on the arm and nodding.

“I’m okay… Thank you for worrying…” The wolf let out a shaky sigh, gaze returning to the floor as he attempted to quench the nausea threatening to climb up his throat.

Matt was the last to exit as the door swooshed closed, leaving Shiro and Keith alone in the Garrison’s conference room.

Shiro was about to say something, some sort of joke about how _he_ was probably meant to be a gift for the alien delegation, too bad the humans had no taste… Except that those intrusive thoughts were instantly interrupted with the rumbling sound of a rutting Alpha.

“Shiro… Your name?” A gravelly voice, thick with power and potential played around with those syllables as if they were a fine wine on his tongue. 

He actually whimpered in response. Finally looking up, Shiro’s mouth parted on a gasp as scent filled his lungs and fogged up his mind. Yet he still managed to comprehend that lithe form stalking closer and closer to him with an indescribable look on those fine features.

“I’m Keith… Please… Let me take care of you…”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith was, in all honesty, holding on by a single thread. His Blade uniform felt so incredibly restrictive, what was the harm in just… unzipping it slightly?

The Omega, Shiro, was watching him with a mix between deep fascination and worry. There was no need to be afraid in Keith’s presense was there? No of course not! He wasn’t at all like that stupid human Alpha from earlier…

That was…

“He was your mate? And… left you?!” It was as if Keith’s rut addled brain was finally catching up to the situation. The Omega flinched at the harshness of those words causing Keith to take a step back…

… and finish unzipping the top portion of his uniform. Normally, when fighting, he would have worn one of the compression suits that were perfect for quick movements. Unfortunately Kolivan had explained that on *some* planets these uniforms were considered a bit too… distracting? So instead they opted for a two-piece suit of the same material.

Keith hadn’t seen a difference in the least but simply shrugged and put it on as a part of his mission. 

In this instance he was happy to have the zipper in the front and not the back, allowing cool air to hit his sweaty, heated chest as Keith shifted his weight from one foot to the other in the most non threatening way he could possibly manage. 

“H-he… Yes?” Shiro had to clear his throat a few times before being able to let those few words out. Confusion was plastered across the Omega’s face as he subconsciously leaned forward and followed Keith’s every movement with those steely grey eyes.

The Alpha stopped, stepping forward two steps before forcing himself to still once again. He growled, long and low in the back of his throat at the sheer _audacity_ of that other Alpha.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?!?! Leaving you to suffer a heat alone?!?” Keith began to pace, back and forth as he radiated such rage it would have sent anyone scampering away for cover.

Anyone… Except for Shiro.

“We weren’t… mated…” Shiro whispered, ducking his head as if ashamed. Of course cu-, that man wished to become Shiro’s mate but… He just wasn’t ready, and apparently the other party wasn’t interested in waiting.

Keith stopped, looking at the Shifter with confusion passing across his beautiful features.

“You are not bonded? Then… I don’t need to kill him?” The Alpha simply nodded to himself as he sighed, one less complication it appears.

Shiro rose from his seat, fire licking up his spine at what the alien delegate had just said. Kill? Why? 

He must have said that out loud since the Alpha practically stalked up to Shiro with a glossy gaze set on the larger man’s form.

“Well, to win you over for myself of course?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Of course. Like it was obvious to be wanted? Shiro might have been confused on the surface, but the Omega part of his brain was jumping up and down yipping happily at the prospect of being mated to such a… specimen.

Keith, the leader of the alien delegation, was incredibly beautiful. Lithe and powerful in every single one of his movements, and although Shiro might have only just met him, it was already obvious that the smaller man would give even the Shifter a run for his money on the training floor. 

Not only that, but it was amazing that this Alpha, smelling of such feral and possessive rut, was standing his ground and respecting Shiro’s boundaries. What sort of self control did one need to have in order to do such a thing?!

To top it all off… he actually… wanted Shiro?

“Why? I’m… not a typical Omega… I’m big and opinionated… you really don’t-” Shiro’s eyes were cast down to the floor for a moment, yet in the next the smaller man was standing right in front of him. Every ounce of air he inhaled was now that of _Alpha._

Shiro whimpered, body shaking with such an overwhelming need to be touched, to he _held_ and taken care of it was beyond description. 

And he would have immediately gone to him too… except that he made a promise to himself the last time his relationship had failed. He couldn’t do that again.

“N-no…” Shiro took a step back, shirking his leather jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He could see Keith out of the corner of his eye, hunching in on himself in a rejected pose yet _still_ controlling himself from simply jumping the Omega.

“My apologies… then… you should probably leave-” The Alpha looked off towards some distant spot on the wall, shaking with the effort to stay stock-still and not do something crass. 

Shiro looked around the enormous room and thought to himself that it was a good thing they opted for meeting room A, since it was the biggest. Kicking off his shoes and inhaling deeply, Shiro crouched down into a fighting position and actually _growled._

“You will show me… that you are worthy…” The Omega let out a breath as he relaxed, allowing himself to partially transform. Elongating fangs and claws that could kill were what he was looking for, on top of enhanced speed and agility… the addition of wolf ears and a tail were just the side-effects.

Keith actually gawked, mouth open and closing like a beached fish at the sight before him, blushing so incredibly _fiercely_.

“P-puppy?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith was a hard worker, that was for sure. But there were a few… concessions he made in regards to his work/life balance. 

A few years back while on a mission with his mother Krolia, Keith found, or more accurately was found by, an adorable little space wolf puppy. He had giant fuzzy ears and a big floppy tail… Keith was instantly enamoured and immediately brought the creature home. Sure, his mother teased him relentlessly, even naming the wolf Kosmo since Keith had refused to call him anything besides ‘wolf’.

And that is the excuse Keith, Captain for the Blades, would be giving as an explanation to the fact that he nearly melted into a puddle on the meeting room floor.

A puppy, this absolutely adorable Omega was just like a little space wolf and fuck… it was just too cute!

That was… until the puppy, Shiro, sprang from his crouching position impossibly fast, tackling the Alpha down to the ground with a reverberating snarl.

“You underestimated me because I’m an Omega?!” Shiro pinned the Blade to the ground, hands trapping those smaller, yet insanely muscular arms above Keith’s head. The larger man bared his teeth with a snap, grinding his hips down minutely and completely subconsciously as Keith finally managed to pull himself back to his senses.

“No… I was momentarily distracted by how cute you are… don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Keith smiled, oh so sincerely and with such an air of brilliance it was Shiro’s turn to be caught in awe…

… and subsequently launched backwards into one of the long meeting room tables.

It went on like that for who knows how long, the Omega crouching and pouncing like a deadly (adorable) animal, while the Alpha whirled around to meet each attack with a solid defense before launching his own maneuvers to take down the larger man. 

It was truly like a dance, the pair sizing each other up with each hit becoming softer, lingering just that much longer…

“Fuck, you’re powerful! I can understand how no Alpha has measured up… yet~” Keith had Shiro in an arm bar pin, not quite enough to stop the larger Omega but he really didn’t want to do that. 

Shiro bit his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking back a guttural whine from slipping out from deep in his chest. The Alpha was so close, so incredibly _feral_ and it was all becoming just too much.

“You think… you measure up?” Shiro’s words came out breathy as he rolled, not away from the Alpha but closer, slipping his arm out of Keith’s grasp before straddling that smaller waist.

“Let me show you puppy, just how well I can take care of you~” Keith practically purred, tilting his head to the side minutely as he slowly, carefully sat up as if he were trying not to startle a wild animal.

Shiro watched every single movement, nodding his head softly yet it was enough for Keith to let out a growl of approval, clamping his arms underneath those thick, _perfect_ thighs before using that momentum to shift into a standing position.

“F-fuck!” Shiro wrapped his legs around the smaller man as Keith carried him with ease. A deep, reverberating chuckle broke from the Alpha’s chest and Shiro absolutely keened.

“That was the idea sweetheart~”

  
  


\---

  
  


Shiro’s breathing was ragged and almost panicked as the Alpha carried him across the meeting room as if he was purposely going somewhere? The larger man whined at the thought of his co-workers, oh fuck of Matt, seeing him in this state. Keith must have known what the Omega was fretting about as he cooed softly, laying reassuring rubs to that expansive back as he strode forward with confidence.

“Not safe here… Going to the other room…” Keith’s voice rumbled, causing Shiro to shiver and nearly melt into those strong arms. Not once in his life had he ever felt so…

Safe.

It was very different, the fact that an Alpha in rut wasn’t simply holding down an Omega and taking whatever they needed, everyone else be damned. Shiro must have said that out loud because the next sound he heard was a door being violently kicked open and a ferocious growl.

“Alpha’s protect the nest, whomever is in it… Mate… Kits…” That rumbling came back after Shiro had tensed from Keith’s little outburst and he realized that the Alpha was, purring- Wait what?!?!

“K-kits? I can’t… what?!?” Shiro’s foggy mind snapped to attention, he had read the reports given to the human delegation but didn’t recall anything about, well, _that_.

Keith continued to rumble, purr, as he walked around the smaller waiting room with Shiro in his arms. He was checking the doors, scenting the air and just making sure it was safe. 

It was adorable.

“We weren’t certain about sharing such private information yet. But it doesn't matter… All I want is you.” Keith chuckled to himself, setting Shiro down on one of the couches as he began to fuss over the Omega.

“No blankets for a nest… fuck, at least the cushions can be-” Keith was about to go over to the other couch to pull off the cushions when Shiro grabbed for the smaller man’s hand and whimpered.

It was as if a switch had been flipped within Shiro, his Heat taking over as that flame licking through his body set him ablaze. He cried out, a long and needy call as the Omega writhed and clawed at his clothes, needing them off *immediately*. Shiro wanted to desperately present to his Alpha.

His… Alpha.

The thought had the Omega instantly dripping as he wiggled and whined at just how empty his hole felt. But it was when he looked up to the Alpha that he truly reached out to be held. Glowing eyes alight with purple hues more beautiful than anything Shiro had ever seen in his entire life… All for him.

“Alpha!!!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith would have been lying if he didn’t admit that the actions of this Omega were… very different. He was no stranger to Ruts and Heats, but whereas Omegan Blades were chaste and docile… Shiro was neither of those things.

There was a sense of power, overwhelming and primal in nature that was tapping into some deep and long forgotten part of Keith.

Mine… MINE.

Keith stepped forward as if drawn by a rope, there was nowhere else he would have been able to go even if he wanted to. Shiro was still pulling at his clothes, obstacle number one to deal with.

“Come on Puppy, let's get you out of these hmm?” The Alpha kneeled down with a smile, gently devesting Shiro of his (hnnng so tight) shirt before moving down to the button of his trousers.

However, the larger man had a different idea.

“N-no… sit!” Shiro pouted absolutely adorably, eyes shiny with a heated need as he watched Keith dutifully take a seat right on the floor in front of him.

This Omega was beyond adorable, and damn Keith was incapable of doing anything else besides exactly whatever the puppy wanted. So he watched as Shiro struggled to wiggle out of his pants, falling onto his side on the couch as he peeled the fabric down over his plump, succulent ass, down those thick and delicious thighs before finally tossing the clothing off and away.

No wonder it was so hard to get those damn pants off… Shiro was absolutely _soaked_.

“Puppy~ You smell so good~ Let me take care of you-” Keith's mouth was watering at the sights and smells but Shiro interrupted the Alpha with a pouting whine.

“Not… yet… Watch me first... _Alpha_ ” Shiro's voice was hushed, full of desire and need it was so overwhelming… at least that’s what Keith thought before the Omega went to his knees and spread his legs full-frontal for Keith to see.

Shiro closed his eyes as he ran fingertips over his heated skin, sighing contently at finally being able to touch and tease that gorgeous body. His muscles tightened and relaxed, every few breaths hitching as he explored himself oh so chastely. Shiro’s cock bobbed at every tug and graze of those clawed fingertips, but being aptly ignored for the time being. 

Soon enough though, Shiro needed more. He wanted soft lips to nip and bite at his sensitive flesh, claws to dig into his hips and take him apart…

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re absolutely _leaking_... So beautiful, so perfect~” Keith’s voice was low and gravelly with desire, his legs also spread as he mimicked Shiro’s position in front of him.

The Omega opened his eyes, looking down at Keith’s lithe form mere inches from his own as he whimpered, loudly. The Alpha had removed his own clothing, beautiful pale skin covered with scars, some old, some new… and deep purple marking that seemed to almost appear from nowhere.

But Shiro couldn’t help as his gaze travelled south and he sucked in a hard breath at the sight of Keith’s hard and leaking cock.

It was a lovely shade of blushing purple from the tip down the shaft… The only two elements Shiro could describe as similar to a human or Shifter. The head was narrow then flared… in fact it appeared to be almost moving right before Shiro’s eyes. Down that thick shaft were bumps and ridges, giving Keith’s member a truly alien appearance.

That wasn’t where Shiro’s eyes stopped though… It was the three knots increasing in size down to the base of the Alpha’s cock. Shiro trilled, a needy, purely Omegan sound like he just couldn’t help himself.

He _needed_ that inside of him but…

“You like my cock Puppy? Want it inside of you~” Keith practically purred, taking a hold of the thick, hard member as he stroked it gently. He was also a leaking mess as the Alpha’s hand slid over those ridges with ease. Subconsciously, Keith leaned forward with his question, eyes heated and searching for _more_ … But he stopped when Shiro shook his head slightly, nodded, then shook his head again.

“Need to… present myself first… for you Alpha~” Shiro sounded almost pained at the explanation. He wanted Keith, this man, an alien and a stranger, to be his mate. However, he needed to prove himself first, to show the Alpha he was worthy that even though he had scars and was missing an arm he could still be a good Omega. He needed to-

“Sweetheart~ I’ve wanted you the second I stepped into this compound. I wasn’t due for a rut for at least another month… Your lingering scent was caught in my mind before I had even met you… But now I know for sure.” Keith reached out, touching Shiro’s knees and growling possessively at the resulting shiver that tore through the Omega’s body.

“You are Mine.”

  
  


\---

  
  


It was common for Shifters to date other Shifters, not so much as some sort of archaic societal bullshit, but more for the fact that explaining the Heat/Rut cycle was one thing… Living through it was something completely different. For Shifters, an Alpha in rut meant a hell of a lot of posturing, fucking, and not really giving a shit after all that. But for an Omega? Things were a bit more complicated.

In Shiro’s case as a wolf, he felt this overwhelming, primal need to present himself to a potential mate, showing off his _assets_ as it were. While this was normal and expected for Shifters, lacking a sense of urgency and overall quite dull until it was time to have the sex… 

That wasn’t currently the case.

Shiro felt like his blood was on fire with the raging need to present himself properly, and to just bend over and take Keith’s beautiful cock until he cried. This internal battle was nearly tearing him apart as tears welled up in his eyes and he fought not to cry.

Keith moved forwards in a flash, taking the Omega’s cheeks in his hands as he cooed softly, re-assuredly, laying chaste kisses on his nose, chin and forehead.

“It’s alright sweetheart, what do you need? I’m here for you, anything you want and it’s yours~” The Alpha’s purring rumbled between the two men as Shiro found himself relaxing minutely. This wasn’t how it usually worked, and he told Keith just that.

“Does it have to work exactly like that? What if we tried something new? Something different?” Keith continued to kiss Shiro’s heated skin yet never quite placing his lips where the Omega truly wanted them.

“H-how?” Shiro breathed out so softly, sighing contently and nearly falling forward into Keith’s ministrations.

The Alpha chuckled warmly, gently pushing the larger man back down onto the couch, positioning pillows beneath Shiro’s head, back and butt, being mindful of that cute puppy tail. It was a bit confusing, Shiro’s Omegan brain was yelling at him to roll over and spread his legs… but there was something about how sure Keith was that caused Shiro to wait and see what would happen.

“Well, I need to take care of you Puppy… and you want to show off for me, hmm? So how about this position? This way, I can see _all_ of you~” Keith smiled and it was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

Shiro keened, tilting his head up and backwards as he presented the heated skin of his neck in complete submission. How could someone so perfect actually exist?!?!?! Keith took the movement as positive, carefully climbing up onto the couch and settling in between Shiro’s bent knees.

“If there’s anything you don’t want, you tell me okay Sweetheart?” Keith’s voice was a husky whisper and he lowered himself down, while also picking up those thick, delicious thighs and placing them onto his shoulders.

“O-okay, Alpha~” Shiro whimpered adorably, covering his mouth with one hand as if he were trying to keep his voice down. It was just too cute.

“Touch yourself for me Puppy, wanna watch you~” Keith encouraged, eyes blazing violet as the Omega’s metal arm roamed down to his pert, pink nipples and started to pinch the cute little nubs.

“That’s it, hmm~ you are just too cute I could melt~” Keith purred, licking his lips as that Alpha gaze turned dark.

“I shouldn’t be the only one melting now should I?”

Without warning the Alpha plunged his tongue into that hot, wet heat and watched the Omega writhe underneath him in ecstasy. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Keith moaned loudly and with absolute abandon as that sweet, warm slick instantly covered his tongue and slid down the back of his throat. He had died and drifted off into the afterlife, that was the only explanation for somehow starting his day off with the dread of meetings, to now being buried face first in the most perfect Omegan hole.

It was difficult to keep his eyes open when all Keith wanted to do was _live_ here and now for the rest of his life, but he also had a possessive need to keep his gaze steadfast on the writhing omega underneath him.

Shiro’s head was thrown back against the plush pillow as his back arched with every sucking breath he took. Both of those hands were now wandering across the expanse of that _gorgeous_ chest, down the Omega’s taut abdominals and merely ghosting over his leaking member.

“Sweetheart, touch your cock… wanna see~” Keith pulled back just enough to whine at the atrocity that was Shiro ignoring his pulsating, leaking member. But the larger man shook his head with a whimper.

“C-can’t yet... “ Shiro’s words were almost pained and stilted as he sniffled. He wanted nothing more than to take his leaking cock in hand and chase the orgasm that had begun to build deep in his gut. 

“Need to… show you… I’ll be _good_ ” Shiro keened at the responding growl that fell from Keith’s lips as the Alpha dove back into that messy hole.

Poor little Omega… did all of these creatures need to suffer to such a degree? Keith pushed the thought from his consciousness; no he wouldn’t dwell on the differences between their species. The Alpha only had one person on his mind.

Keith could feel his cock twitching at the thought of breaching this beautiful hole, watching it clench and flutter around his ridges… FUCK.

Shiro whined, loudly, as Keith noticed his claws digging into the soft flesh of the Omega’s hips. He retracted them, apology on the tip of his tongue yet the sight of those marks nearly sent Keith off into a spiral of Alpha possessiveness.

“Look at you Puppy~ So good for me~ Perfect, my beautiful little Omega~” Keith’s voice was hoarse as he gently lowered Shiro’s hips and positioned them around his waist. 

Hnnnnng, those thighs could crush stones into dust…

“Fuck Sweetheart… I need…” The Alpha was barely holding on when the Omega trilled happily.

“Yes, please! Fuck me Alpha!!!” Shiro cried out, reaching for Keith with tears in his eyes and such an intense need for the smaller man he felt as if his body would shake apart with desire.

“Oh Puppy… I’m gonna fill you up so well, plug you up with my knots… Mine, all mine… My _Mate_ ”

  
  


\---

  
  


Was this good? Shiro was a good Omega wasn't he? The thought crossed his mind as he gazed up at the beautiful Alpha above him, brows furrowed in worry. But he didn't need to fret, Keith would take care of him so perfectly.

Shiro had barely registered the initial push of Keith's beautiful, alien cock into that deliciously leaking hole, his entire body was like one writhing animal intent on one thing and one thing alone.

"Alpha~" the larger man cried out, eyelids fluttering closed as he writhed and danced beneath Keith's steady gaze.

"That's it my Puppy~ I know you can take all of me… so beautiful, split open on my cock like such a good boy~" Inch by thick inch Keith sank into that overwhelming heat with a groan. His voice was dark, almost rusty sounding as Rut hormones took over and spread deep into his bones.

He stared with beautiful violet eyes as the Omega’s hole sucked Keith's cock in deeper, fluttering and pulsating with such wanton need. Keith growled, pulling Shiro closer in an instant as he hit that first knot with an overwhelming cry.

"Ah~~~ yes! Alpha, so good!!!!" Shiro practically screamed as he was stretched so deliciously on Keith's thick knot. Those sounds merely spurred the Alpha on further.

Keith pulled back, slowly and carefully until just the large, flared head was still buried in Shiro's hole… before slamming into that wet heat fast and hard.

The Alpha was careful to only go as far as his first knot, but that was enough for the Omega to come, long and hard all over his stomach.

"Oh sweetheart~ did that feel good~ come as much as you want I'll take care of you Puppy~" Keith was awestruck. The sights and sounds filling every fibre of his being and yet… it was never enough…

"Gonna fill you up so perfectly, you'll always be satisfied and in want of nothing… my beautiful Mate~" Those words fell so assuredly from Keith's lips that Shiro couldn't help but believe in them.

"Yes, fuck! Please Alpha _please_!" What was Shiro begging for exactly? Even he didn't know…

Wickedly sinful sounds permeated every single surface in the small waiting room, wanton moans and the slapping of wet skin on skin seemed to fill the air. Shiro’s mind was hazy with Heat, the scents that swirled around the room merely spurred him on more and more as he looked down at where Keith’s cock split him open so perfectly.

He… was taking that second knot now, as the Alpha drew himself in and out of Shiro’s leaking hole with such delicate care. Yet those clawed hands, the same ones that playfully threw Shiro across the room and so easily played with him, were keeping the Omega locked down.

“Sweetheart~ Fuck, I knew you’d look good on my knots~” A small bead of sweat rolled down Keith’s temple and Shiro wanted to lean forward to lick it away. He whimpered loudly, burrowing his back and shoulders into the pillows as he writhed for more purchase. 

“More, please Alpha… Need more!” The cry of an Omega in need wasn’t one any Alpha could ignore, no matter the species. Keith’s hips stuttered as he drove the first two knots in deeper and faster, swearing profusely and with complete abandon.

“Yes, ah~ I’ll give it all to you Puppy, fuck! Gonna breed you up so full!” Keith’s eyes shone oh so brightly, a growl falling from his throat as he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s head.

“You want that Sweetheart? To be filled with my kits~” The Alpha was so close, that scent overwhelming Shiro’s senses as a shiver tore through his body like an earthquake.

“Yes! Please Alpha!” Tears trickled down the Omega’s cheeks as he began to tilt his head and bare his neck for a claiming bite.

But Keith simply drew his fingers through Shiro’s hair carefully, delicately before guiding that beautiful face back to his own…

“All Mine~”

Keith’s gaze was full of wonder, soft and indescribably happy as he caught Shiro’s lips in a searing kiss. That same deft tongue roamed through the Omega’s mouth as if they had known each other for eons, only just now finally being able to come back to each other.

“Welcome home Shiro~”

  
  


\---

So close, fuck, Keith was so incredibly close to spilling deep inside of the Omega but he needed to wait, to make sure that Shiro was completely sated and happy before finally knotting him. Those cries for ‘more’ and ‘please Alpha!’ were only driving that fire in Keith’s blood absolutely wild.

Shiro writhed beneath him, gaze unfocused with such overwhelming lust as those sharp claws ripped the couch and cushions to absolute shreds.

“So strong, so beautiful, my Puppy~” Keith fucked into the Omega’s hole, biting his lip until it started to bleed just to keep himself together for a bit longer…

“M-mark me! Please! I need it, need _you_!” Shiro threw his head back with a guttural moan as his cock sputtered out dryly. The larger man’s body shook with the resulting orgasm and Keith _knew_ that it was time.

“I’ll give it to you Sweetheart, ah~ give you everything you could ever want!” Keith leaned down, tucking himself into Shiro’s neck as he pulled in the Omega’s scent long and hard.

The Alpha never relented, fucking all three of his knots deep into Shiro as he closed his eyes. The third one expanded, getting bigger and bigger as the Omega cried out from just how _full_ he was. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulder, holding him down as the Omega bucked and cried out from finally being properly filled.

Keith came with a loud groan, emptying his hot, sticky load deep inside of Shiro. The idea that he let go of so much, of how big of a litter that might produce had him nipping lightly at the skin on the side of Shiro’s neck just to keep himself from instantly rutting again so soon.

It took several minutes for the pair to learn how to breathe again, Keith was thoroughly trapped inside of that succulent hole, and would be for quite some time. He sat up carefully, just enough to look Shiro in the eyes from his position on that beautifully large chest.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice dripped with concern when the Omega wouldn’t look him in the eye, but appeared to be… crying?

“Oh Sweetheart, I’m so sorry… Did I do something? Tell me how to fix this, I'll do anything for you!” The Alpha was starting to panic, what stupid thing could he have done to upset his Omega???

Shiro whimpered, canting his head to the side before finally turning back to Keith and looking up through long, wet eyelashes.

“You… Don’t want me? You didn’t… Mark me…” Shiro’s voice was hoarse from his cacophony of screams, yet the pure unadulterated sadness was what caused Keith’s lungs to burn.

“Shhh, no Puppy no… I did Mark you though? You’re my Mate now… ?” Keith started to explain, then wondered if there was something he was missing?

“You took my third knot… Only Mating pairs can do that my precious Sweetheart~” Keith wouldn’t worry, if there was a misunderstanding they would get through it together.

Shiro blinked up at the Alpha several times, trying to think past his Heat addled brain and the sensations of (Hnnnggg Alpha) Keith laying on his chest and still buried deep in his ass. What was he trying to say again?

“I… Ohhhh… That’s for your species- Ah... Okay!” Shiro’s entire demeanour changed as he sighed in relief. Keith snickered lightly, the reverberations sending a wave of pleasure through Shiro’s body.

“Hmm~ So Marking is different then~ Tell me Puppy, how do Shifters Mate?” Keith leaned forward slightly, kissing Shiro almost chastely on the lips before laying more and more across the Omega’s heated skin. He couldn’t help going back to that place on Shiro’s neck where the scent of his Mate was just so much more…

“Ah- A Claiming Bite right… right _there_ ” Shiro drew his hand up into Keith’s hair, pressing the Alpha closer into his neck, to the spot he had already been so drawn to before. Keith sighed happily, nipping and sucking at the delicious skin happily before sitting back up with a devilish grin.

“Well then~” Keith slowly, carefully pulled his cock out of Shiro’s leaking, messy hole as he looked down at the Omega in adoration.

“I know _exactly_ what to do for our next wave hmm~ You with me, Shiro?” Keith reached down to trace his fingers across the Omega’s expansive chest and couldn’t be happier.

“As many times as it takes!” Shiro sat up in a flash, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and laughing wholeheartedly at just how happy he truly was.

“Ahahaha well hopefully I’ll get it on the first time! But yes… We have eternity to be together now~” Keith hugged Shiro back with just as much joy before the pair dissolved into a fit of laughter together in each other's arms.

  
  


\---

  
  


Epilogue

Regis brings supplies to them after that first wave, and suggests a nearby room to occupy if Keith could manage to get there without murdering anyone.

They fuck like bunnies for three days straight.

When they are finally good to go Shiro and Keith walk into the meeting room (a different one) hand in hand and a proposal. 

Captain Shirogane will be the Earthian (Earth-kin?) ambassador to the Blades and travel into space with Keith.

No one dares to argue against them so Shiro flies off into space with his husband and they live happily ever after~

THE END!


End file.
